The Bet
by park1818
Summary: Reid Garwin is the bad boy in Spenser he rules the place then new guy Tyler Simms enters Spenser, then Reid is bet that he can't get the new guy in bed; so well he fall in love or break his heart?


OK this is an AU its also a X-Over with One Tree Hill and well just now three people from Tree Hill be making important cameos in Ipswich, they story takes place well of course in Tree Hill then it goes to Ipswich.

Goodbye Tree Hill

There was a party going on in Tric, Karen and Deb's club people were dancing drinking having a great time but accept one person he's name is Tyler Simms he just watched his friends having a good time while he sat down and moped. He's parents well his dad Glen Simms got transferred to Ipswich because of his job so now him his dad and mom are moving to Ipswich which sucked because he wouldn't be living with them he was gonna live in a dorm room. What's the point of even going if I'm not gonna live with my parents he thought, "But I hope my roommates are cool though" he said in his mind. He was knocked out of his thoughts when his ex-boyfriend Chase Collins sat down next to him; they decided to stay as friends well they did start out as friends first. "Hey c'mon Ty at least act that you're having a good time" he said to his friend, Tyler just stared at him with an oh yeah look. "Well you're not the one who's moving" he said in a sad voice. Chase was gonna say something to comfort him but the music stopped and Brooke was on the stage with a microphone "Ok well as all of you know this is a farewell party for our friend Tyler Simms who's living us, and well Tyler from me and from the rest us we wish the best of luck and we love you!" she shouted the last part. Everyone cheered at the speech.

Brooke made her way towards the two boys, she smiled sadly and hugged her friend "This sucks I don't want to go" she said to him, "Me either shit we all don't want you to go" Said Haley, who was making her way towards them with Nathan her husband. She hugged him too, also Nathan hugged he pulled away "Damn man this sucks who's gonna make fun of Locus with me with you gone?" he said to his friend, "Well there's Charlie damn this sucks the three amigos no more damn this sucks" he said pouting.

"Where is Charlie by the way?" he said now looking for his friend, "Right here jackass" said Charlie walking up to them smiling. "Damn this sucks, but ok people we know that this is a depressing day but c'mon let's party one last time" he said to his friends. Chase smiled and nodded "You read my mind" he said he turned to Tyler and entwined his hand with his "C'mon let's go" he said. The friends went to the dance floor to party one last time before Tyler would leave tomorrow.

The next day

He was sad yesterday but today damn it felt way worse "Well you're leaving today jackass of course it feels worse today" he said in his mind. It was 6:30 A.M he was waiting for his friends to come and say their goodbyes he Charlie's car pull over he just smiled he's friend was always early.

He got up from the chair that he was sitting on the porch Charlie had a sad look on his face they both hugged they pulled then they laughed "Damn just look at us we look like shit" he said to Tyler. Then Nathan's car pulled out came Nathan and Haley, Haley practically ran to him and hugged him; after they pulled apart Nathan hugged him as well. Then everybody started to arrive Locus, Skills, Brooke, Bevin, well the whole gang were there.

They were saying their goodbyes "Damn man this blows you're the only one who has the same taste as music as me" said Peyton. "I know but don't be a stranger come and visit, all of you" he said to them. Then the words that he dreaded came "Tyler time to go son" said Glen. They all groaned, they all hugged again then he went to Chase who was last he gonna hug him but Chase pulled him into a kiss "bye" was all he said.

Tyler smiled at him he turned to his friends and waved goodbye, they waved bye as well; he got into the car in the backseat. He sighed, "I know this is hard son but it'll be ok" Glen said to his smiled, Tyler just nodded. The car pulled away from the drive way and started to drive away he turned back and saw everyone on the street waving goodbye, he waved back. He turned and sat straight and just sighed "Well Goodbye Tree Hill and Hello Ipswich" he said in his mind.


End file.
